


osp-nya :3

by sourcheeks



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Furry, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: This is unfortunately a furry discord server au.
Relationships: Will Ospreay/Takahashi Hiromu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	osp-nya :3

Will grabbed his loudly buzzing phone off the counter, checking his notifications. Someone new had joined the furry server, and the general channel was exploding with hellos. Will clicked on the intros channel, scanning through. 

_ 😺Hiromu!!! _

_ 😺he/him!!! _

_ 😺20!!! _

_ 😺sorry if my English isn't good I'm still learning!!! _

He had posted something in the fursona channel as well, and Will clicked on it. It was an admittedly cute doodle of a black and white kitten anthro, with the name "Daryl" written below in both English and Japanese script. 

_ 'sexpig: lol great another catboy _

_ nick buck: literally begging you to please be nice will _

_ mumu :3: what's wrong with catboys? :(' _

Will rolled his eyes and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He didn't have time for furry discourse. He was late to class. 

Robbie had made a genuinely cute drawing of their birdsonas nesting together. It was sweet, and a not-so-subtle hint from Robbie that he was looking for a little affection the next time they hung out. 

_ 'mumu :3: very cute couple! _

_ sexpig: yuck _

_ sexpig: robbie WISHES we were dating he's just a baby _

_ bird of prey: im not a baby :( _

_ bird of prey: @mods make will be nice to me _

_ sexpig: oh you fucking snitch' _

Will rolled his eyes. Robbie was the worst. And that Hiromu guy thinking they were dating had got under his skin. Not that he wasn't used to it. People thought he and Robbie were a couple all the time. There was no reason for it to bother him except the fact that it was Hiromu. He was so stupid, always bubbly and never understanding when Will was teasing him. Yes, that was it… that's why Will had gotten flustered when he called them a couple. He didn't like Hiromu, not at all. They had only been vaguely associated for a couple weeks, but Hiromus endless joy and positivity only seemed to highlight what a grouch Will seemed to be in comparison. 

Then the bastard had to go and draw him for secret Santa. 

Will hadn't gotten anything, but he hadn't made a fuss about it. He had signed a PO box into the form, the one he shared with Chuck and Trent. It wasn't like it was his street address or anything. It was fine. But he didn't get any emails, and he didn't get any packages. Google must have deleted his form or something. Or whoever had gotten him didn't want to participate with the server Scrooge. Well, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of complaining. 

It was early February when he got the text from Chuck. He had stopped checking the PO box - it was something he only really used for giveaways and things. He had forgotten about secret Santa completely. 

_ 'bro you got a package.' _

_ 'its from like. japan' _

A package from Japan? Who the fuck was sending him packages from Japan? Had he ordered something and forgotten?

_ 'i'll stop by later to pick it up.' _

He swings by Chuck and Orange's after work. Orange opens the door and gives Will the silent head tilt he had come to recognize as an enthusiastic 'hello, please come in!'

"Hey, guys." Will came in and shook the snow from his hair. He didn't even have his jacket off before something hit him right in the gut. 

"You dick," Will griped, grabbing the package. He looked over the cheerful purple bubble mailer. His name and mailing address were written in both Japanese and English, in the careful lettering of someone accustomed to slapdash, unreadable handwriting trying to write something important. That's when it clicked. 

Hiromu. 

Secret Santa. 

The bastard had mailed him from bloody Japan. 

"What did you get?" Chuck asked. 

"Nosy. Not sure. It was a gift exchange sort of thing." Will slid a thumb under the mailer flap, ripping it open. There was a slightly squished stuffed toy in it, which was easy enough to fluff up to proper shape. 

"It's a bird." Chuck poked at the soft felt wings. 

"It's an ospreay." Will gave the bird's head a pat, looking it over. It was clearly handmade, though with incredible skill. "Fuck. Son of a bitch."

"Is this a furry thing?"

"Yeah. It's a secret Santa gift from a server I'm in."

"Ha. Furry." Chuck snorted. Will smacked him lightly. "Man, this person must have really liked you, that looks like it took forever."

"There's a note." Will slid a folded paper from the mailer. It had "Osp-nya" on the outside like he wouldn't be able to figure out who it was for. 

"What's an Osp-nya? Is that Japanese?"

"Sort of. It's a nickname." Hiromu had chosen it to tease Will over his general disdain for cats. "Nya, like a meow." Chuck stared at him blankly. "You know, like, nya." Will held one of his hands curled up like a kitty paw next to his face. "Whatever." He glanced over the note. 

_ 'Osp-nya! I am sorry this package will arrive to you late. I hope you like it, I spent a long time on it! Daryl also says hello.'  _

There was a photograph of the stuffed ospreay sitting on a cluttered desk with a stuffed cat. It was a cute picture. 

Fucking bastard. Will tucked the letter and photograph back into the mailer. He supposed he had to thank Hiromu now. 


End file.
